Princely Masala
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Collection of Soma-centric fics written for LJ's 5 prompts
1. Chapter 1:Promise You'll Never Leave Me…

Title: Promise You'll Never Leave Me…

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Some/Agni

Table/Prompt: 07/ until the end

Words: 300

Rating: OT

Warnings: Mildly spoilerish for the end of the curry arc and the Sherlock Holmes arc in the manga

Summary: Soma worries Agni will "leave" him…

888

Soma was sitting in the townhouse's front parlor window, watching the world go by outside. "Agni…?" It was a few days after Sebastian's "memorial service" and it dredged up all the feelings of sadness and remorse he had concerning Meena.

Agni, who had been busy tidying up the room while his beloved prince amused himself by observing the traffic on the street, walked over to him. He also peered out the window. "What is it, my prince?"

"You'll stay with me until the very end, no?" Soma briefly looked over his shoulder at his beloved khansama. He returned his attention to his view of the street.

"Of course I will, my prince." Agni smiled. "May I ask what brought this up?" He put his hand on Soma's shoulder, keeping their contact as innocent as possible to avoid any gossip. He gazed at their reflections, catching Soma's eye.

The prince smiled back, although it was tinged with sadness. "I sometimes worry you'll just… leave."

"My prince, barring any unforeseen accidents, I will do my best to remain by your side for as long as you'll have me there. I also promise to do my best to outlive you by an hour," Agni said his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Agni!' Soma's smile, now genuine, broadened. "May I ask why an hour?"

"That is all I need to make sure we will have a proper Hindu funeral, before I join you."

"Really?"

Agni nodded. "It will be my final duty as your khansama. Besides, any longer than that and I would miss you terribly."

"I would miss you so much; I would haunt you until you joined me."

"And then we would be reborn together."

"Exactly!" Soma frowned. "Do you think that'll happen, Agni?"

"I like to believe so, my prince."

"Me too!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Box Full of Trinkets…

Title: A Box Full of Trinkets…

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Some/Agni

Table/Prompt: 07/ all the trinkets

Words: 300

Rating: G

Warnings: Mildly spoilerish for the end of the curry arc

Summary: Soma is determined to be a "great man."

888

Soma looked at all the trinkets he had acquired in his quest to find Meena. Cheap little baubles that were easily transported to England as well as found there, they suddenly looked gaudy and useless. He wondered what he should do with them. He knew he could always throw them away, and while that thought bothered him, he also did not want to cart the junk over to the townhouse. He wondered if he should do as Agni suggested and simply leave them behind.

Sighing softly, Soma packed the last of the items in the small cardboard box and closed it. That part of his life was over now. And instead of being a whiny little boy in search of his "mother," Soma was determined to be a great man. He would show Meena and Sebastian, and most of all, Ciel that he had it in him to surpass everyone's expectations of him. Now he knew what to do with the box. He would keep it as a reminder of what he once was and when things got tough and he felt like giving up, Soma would then look at the box.

Satisfied, Soma handed the box to Agni, who simply raised an eyebrow at him. They both knew there would be an explanation later so there was no need for words now. Time enough for that later when they were fully settled in at the townhouse. Soma took one last look at the room they shared in London's East End. It was rough and shabby, and as a prince far beneath him, but it served its purpose. It was where he took his first steps on the road to being a great man. Smiling brightly as he headed out of the door, he said, "Come, Agni."

"Yes, my prince…"


	3. Chapter 3: She's Really Cute…

Title: She's Really Cute…

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Some/Agni

Table/Prompt: 07/ attraction

Words: 300

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Summary: Soma thinks Lizzie is rather cute…

888

Soma smiled and sipped his tea. He was listening intently to Lizzie relate some tale from her childhood with Ciel, with barely suppressed amusement. As much as he loved Agni and enjoyed their moments together, Soma found himself oddly attracted to his friend's fiancée. She was the complete opposite of Ciel, bright and cheery with a fondness for cute things that reminded Soma of his little sisters. He picked up his teacup and drank. A quick look to his right at Ciel nearly had him choking on it, as the dour look on his face was too funny.

The young earl was frowning, reminding Soma of the matriarch of the monkey troop back home in India that lived in the tree outside his window. She had been sitting on the ground, sunning herself while enjoying an offering of puffed rice, when one of the younger monkeys came along on stole some from her. The old matriarch had the same disapproving look on her face as Ciel, and Soma was glad Lizzie's story had taken a funny turn as he could not help laughing.

Agni must have noticed the similarity too. When he leaned over to refill Soma's teacup, he gently chided him in Bengali to behave.

So Soma returned his attention to her, nodding politely and chuckling while she regaled them with yet another tale of childhood mischief. He sighed softly, letting his thoughts drift, imagining how Lizzie might look if she were older. As pretty as she was now, she became even more beautiful in his mind's eye. If she wasn't engaged to his friend, Soma had the feeling he would be doing his best to woo her and make her his bride. Sighing softly, he banished those thoughts. It was not right to think of her that way…


	4. Chapter 4:Maybe Boredom Isn't So Bad

Title: Maybe Boredom Isn't So Bad After All…

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Soma/Agni

Table/Prompt: 07/maybe tomorrow

Words: 300

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Summary: Soma discovers the cure for boredom has its own reward…

888

_Maybe tomorrow we can go to the park for a change…That's if it ever stops raining and Agni decides to take a break from his chores…_ Soma thought miserably as he stared out the window at the rain. Bored out of his mind, he was tired of being stuck inside. He found these English monsoons even drearier than the ones back home in India. At least there he had his grandfather and Meena to amuse him, and later on Agni. With just the two of them in the townhouse, Agni had to do the work of several servants, leaving him little time to spend with Soma during the day. Most of their outings together revolved around things Agni needed to do to run the household.

When Soma thought about it, he was learning to do some of the things Agni did, just to alleviate his boredom. _How did I go from being a prince to being a khansama…? Boredom… That's how…_ Getting up from the window seat, he went in search of Agni, in the hopes he would find something for him to do. Somehow the thought of doing something menial around the townhouse had gone from something Soma would never do in a million lifetimes to something he eagerly looked forward to.

He found his beloved khansama in the kitchen, polishing the silverware. Without even asking, Soma picked up a tea towel and began to help, earning him a smile from Agni. The simple task went quickly and the next thing Soma knew, he was given a feather duster and asked to dust the front parlor. Looking down at the feather duster, he thought ruefully, _I really have become my own khansama…_ Mentally shrugging, Soma did as he was asked. Later on, he was rewarded with Agni's undivided attention…


	5. Chapter 5: Saying Goodbye

Title: Saying Good-bye

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Soma, his older sister

Table/Prompt: 07/ image prompt of bare feet and legs

Words: 300

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Summary: Soma misses his about to be married older sister…

888

Soma quietly snuck in to his sister Usha's room. His sisters, who were there to have their feet and hands decorated with mehndi for her wedding, made a loud fuss, when they discovered him there, until Usha told them to be quiet. Taking him by the hand, she led him out onto her balcony. "What is it now, Soma?" she said with a patience she did not feel. Ever since her husband-to-be arrived, he was unusually clingy.

"I just wanted to say good-bye…" Eyes bright with unshed tears, he hugged her.

Usha sighed as she hugged him back. "I'm not leaving yet, Soma. The wedding isn't until later and I'll still be here until the week is done." She kissed his cheek.

"I know, but I'll miss you when you go."

"I promise, I'll write to you."

"That's what Kanti said and she never did!"

"Maybe she's too busy to write. She could have a baby to take care by now."

"But what about before she had the baby, Usha? Ajit's wife, Jyoti, taught me how to play the veena, before she had a baby." The young prince pouted.

"Soma…" Usha hugged him again. "I don't know what to tell you. Kanti is now a rani and she has many duties to perform. Sadly, she doesn't have time for us any more."

"Oh…"

"Don't cry, Soma." She wiped his tears away. "And I want you to promise you won't forget me once you're married, okay?"

"I promise, Usha! Do you think Father will find me a princess to marry as pretty as you are?"

"Yes." She smiled at him. "Now be a good boy and go run along. Poor Meena must be so worried that she can't find you."

"Okay!"

Usha shook her head and sighed as he scampered off…


	6. Chapter 6: Sleepless Night

Title: Sleepless Night

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Soma/Agni

Table/Prompt: 18/ all or nothing

Words: 300

Rating: OT

Warnings: none

Summary: Takes place the night of the curry competition, Soma can't sleep, so he lies awake, thinking about Agni…

888

Soma, unable to sleep, rolled over and watched Agni's sleeping form._ I can't believe how much I missed him, and yet, he was only gone a few days…_ He sighed softly as he reached for his beloved's hand.

Agni made him feel loved and cherished in a way no one ever did. Not even his grandfather or Meena had come close to loving him with a single-minded selflessness that left Soma with a deep sense of awe. Arrogant and used to getting his own way, Soma was terribly lonely and starved for affection. But Agni changed all that, simply by loving him, even when things seemed otherwise.

Soma let out a soft snort of wry amusement when he realized how subtly Agni had guided him, shaping him into the kind of man that would command respect, instead of demanding it. He also realized with a start, just how sparingly his beloved gave his trust and friendship to others. It was "all or nothing" with Agni and Soma felt lucky to be counted in that treasured few, never realizing that he alone had Agni's heart, while the rest were the ones lucky enough to be called friends.

Agni stirred in his sleep as he slowly surfaced from his dream. He smiled sleepily at his beloved. _I'm still here, my prince… _He moved his hand closer to his face so that he could kiss Soma's fingers. "Is something troubling you, my prince…?" he murmured in the darkness.

"No…" Soma whispered in reply. "I just couldn't sleep."

"I see… Come, lay here with me, my prince, and I'll hold you." Agni, letting go of Soma's fingers, lifted his arm. Soma snuggled up against him, and rolling over to face away from Agni, he sighed softly when he spooned in behind him. "Sleep well, my prince…"

"You too, Agni…"


	7. Chapter 7: Forgiveness…

Title: Forgiveness…

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Soma/Agni

Table/Prompt: 18/ a trickle of blood

Words: 300

Rating: OT

Warnings: mildly spoiler-ish for the end of the curry arc

Summary: Takes place during the curry competition, Soma and Agni reconcile…

888

Walking past Meena, Soma noticed Agni curled up on the ground at Sebastian's feet. He also appeared to be crying so hard his tears looked like a trickle of blood leaking from his eyes. As much as he feared Sebastian, the prince none-the-less hurried over to them.

"Agni… You stayed by this foolish prince's side… and you continued to do so even when we were separated… I'm very sorry for making you shoulder such a heavy burden on my behalf…" Soma said softly, ignoring the others. He hated the hurt he saw in Agni's eyes when he looked up at him. Extending his hand out to him, Soma said, "Will you stay by my side and be my khansama…?"

Agni, overcome with emotion as he was worried his beloved prince no longer cared for him, leaned back against his heels. He had stopped crying tears of blood, although he was still crying softly as he took Soma's hand. "If that is what my prince desires, so shall it be…" he said softly.

"It is…" Soma said with a smile as his eyes misted over with unshed tears of his own.

"I'm sorry, my prince…"

"I'm sorry too, Agni, sorry that I doubted you…" Soma reached out to wipe away his tears. "Meena was right; I am a selfish brat… Can you ever forgive me?"

"No, you're not, my prince."

"Yes, I was… but enough of that!" He smiled at Agni. "Come; let's go enjoy the rest of this English festival of India."

"If that is what my prince desires, so shall it be…" Agni said softly.

Soma nodded. "Agni …"

"My prince…?"

Soma sighed. "I'm sorry; you lost the curry competition…"

"I'm not."

"Really…?"

"Yeah…"

"Good…"

Agni smiled. His beloved prince was happy again and that was all that mattered…


	8. Chapter 8: A Lifetime with You

Title: A Lifetime with You

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Soma/Agni

Table/Prompt: 18/ a lifetime in this breath

Words: 389

Rating: T

Warnings: mildly spoiler-ish for the curry arc

Summary: Agni reflects on his life with Soma…

888

When Soma had freed him and declared him to be reborn with a new name and a new life, Agni had felt as though he had lived a lifetime in the breath he had been holding. He remembered looking up, and thinking it was a god he was seeing and not a foolish boy. It was then that he had decided to dedicate his life to the prince, who seemed as beautiful and ethereal to him as his namesake, the god of the moon. Since he could never repay him for his kindness, Soma's happiness became the most important thing in Agni's life.

However, as the days passed into weeks and the weeks became months, Agni realized his devotion to Soma had become love for him. Even though it rankled a bit that the prince was in love with another, Agni did his best to alleviate Soma's frustrations while holding onto a tiny spark of hope that one day the prince would come to love him too. So as their friendship deepened, they became lovers with the help of a stolen kiss much to Agni's delight.

And when it came time to protect his beloved prince, it was a simple matter to use the excuse of chasing after the woman, whom Soma loved, but did not return his love. Agni even went so far as to allow himself to be used in ways he would never have put up with, if not for his selfless desire to put Soma's happiness above his own, after he had found her. Fearing he had lost Soma forever once the deception was revealed, Agni was shocked to find the prince still wanted him by his side, even going so far as to apologize for his selfishness.

Taking a deep breath, Agni found himself living another lifetime in the breath he was holding. This time, it was as Soma's lover, while quietly playing the part of the prince's khansama or babysitter as his friend, Sebastian, liked to put it. Plus Soma enjoyed being the governor of young Master Ciel's London townhouse and when Agni thought about it, it was better than languishing in the palace and subjected to his elder brother's whims once he became the maharajah. Besides, helping his beloved prince become a "great man" was infinitely more rewarding in Agni's humble opinion…


	9. Chapter 9: Highly Amusing…

Title: Highly Amusing…

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Soma/Agni

Table/Prompt: 18/ a funny thing happened

Words: 322

Rating: G

Warnings: none

Summary: Soma and Lizzie find Agni's pratfall highly amusing

888

"A funny thing happened at the marketplace today," Soma chortled. He laughed as the memory replayed itself in his head.

"It was so funny, Ciel," Lizzie giggled.

"You had to be there!" Soma laughed until he cried. "You should have seen it…" he wheezed. "It was too funny…"

Lizzie couldn't stop giggling. "I'm so glad I ran into you, Prince Soma!" she chirped.

Soma nodded. "Poor Agni… I would have been mortified!" Catching Lizzie's eye, he erupted in silent laughter, his whole body shaking as he tried to contain his mirth.

Lizzie clamped her hand over her mouth as desperately tried to stop giggling. Looking away from Soma in an attempt to calm down, she saw the same unamused look on Ciel's face that Agni wore when he slipped and landed on his butt in a pile of fresh horse dung and other assorted garbage. "Oh my goodness! You look just like Mister Agni did, Ciel!"

Soma looked over at him and laughed so hard, it sounded more like pitiful gasping for breath than anything else. He and Lizzie clung to each other, laughing themselves silly.

Ciel, who was clearly not amused, said, "Oh really…" Looking over at Agni, who stood patiently behind Soma, a teapot in hand, he asked, "What exactly happened?"

Agni sighed softly. "I simply fell and landed on my bottom in pile of horse dung," he said matter-of-factly.

"Eww…" Ciel said, with a look of disgust on his face. "That's not funny."

"Exactly," Agni replied.

"Indeed," Sebastian agreed.

Quickly sobering, Soma turned to his beloved khansama and said, "I'm sorry, Agni… you're right; it's not funny."

Lizzie also apologized. "Sorry, Mister Agni…"

Agni simply nodded.

Sebastian, under the pretense of getting another slice of cake from the tea cart for Ciel, said softly as he passed the Indian butler, "Now if it had been the prince who fell…"

Agni couldn't help smiling. "That would have been funny…"

"Indeed."


	10. Chapter 10: The Sadness in your Eyes

Title: The Sadness in your Eyes

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Soma/Agni

Table/Prompt: 18/ image of an eye

Words: 421

Rating: OT

Warnings: Brief mention of character death

Summary: Soma mourns Meena and letting go of his grief, he learns something about Agni…

888

Soma's eyes were the same green-gold as his grandfather, who came from a small kingdom at the base of Himalayas that was annexed by his father as part of his mother's dowry. Since his mother and younger sisters also had the same color eyes, Soma never gave them much thought, but Agni thought they were especially beautiful and that they added to the prince's god-like aura. Agni also liked their impish twinkle despite Soma's frequent bouts of hysterics. Now they reflected they the deep sadness the prince felt when he learned of Meena's passing.

Agni quietly went about his business as Soma's khansama and part custodian of Ciel's London townhouse, stopping occasionally to reassure the prince that it was not his fault the woman had died. Soma's lingering sadness and guilt persisted while he mourned her loss, despite the dawning realization that Agni was right, and he knew it hurt his beloved to see him so upset. While they both also knew the prince had to grieve in order to move on, Agni hoped he would get over it sooner, rather than later. He had seen a side of Meena the prince never saw and Agni felt she was not worth the tears Soma had shed on her behalf.

A week later, when Soma was sitting in the front parlor's window seat, watching the world go by, he noticed Agni's faint reflection in the glass, just behind his own. He sighed softly, and turning around, he watched his beloved khansama "tidying" the room. "Thank you, Agni…"

Agni looked over at him and smiled. "You're welcome, my prince." When Soma got up and walked over to him, he could see a tiny spark of happiness returning to beloved prince's eyes. "Feeling better?"

Soma nodded. "Yeah… She'll be reborn, no?"

"Yes, and I would think quickly too. "

The prince smiled. "That's good. Maybe this time she'll get her wish and be born a rani…"

"Perhaps… or perhaps she'll find being one isn't important to one's happiness."

"Yeah…?"

Agni nodded. "I was born a Brahmin and yet, I'm here serving you as humbly as a lowly Sudra and I find I'm much happier now than I had ever been."

"Really?" Soma was surprised to hear that.

"Yes, my prince. Looking after you has proven to be quite rewarding." Agni smiled, pleased to see something other than sadness in his beloved's eyes.

Soma nodded as he thought it over. "I'm happy you decided to remain by my side and be my khansama."

"Me to…"


	11. Chapter 11: Cold Hands, Warm Heart

Title: Cold Hands, Warm Heart

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Soma/Agni

Prompt: Amnesty in January: Table 13, # 2: My hands are cold

Words: 534

Rating: G

Warnings: none

Summary: A simple touch and a look of love are all you need on a cold morning…

Author's note: Special thanks to my beta, Jen, for all her help!

888

Soma shivered as they strolled along the London streets on their way back from visiting the market. "Brrr…" he said softly as he blew on his hands and rubbed them together. "My hands are cold, Agni."

"Let me see, my prince, "Agni said as they paused out of the way of passers-by. Shifting the bags onto his arms by putting his hands through the handles, he gently took Soma's hands in his. Agni rubbed his hands over them. "Better?"

Soma nodded. "Much… Thanks, Agni." He smiled as he loved how soft the cotton bandages on Agni's right hand felt. "I wish I was more like my grandfather's people, and not bothered by the cold." Soma sighed. "Are you cold, Agni?"

"A little bit, my prince, but I have had to endure much worse."

Soma nodded. "I'm sorry, Agni."

"Don't be. I was foolish enough to throw my life away, my prince, it's only right I pay for my sins. Besides, if I hadn't, we'd never have met." Agni smiled. He let go of Soma's hands, thankful that the prince was slender as well as exotic enough to pass for an Indian girl when dressed in warmer clothes for traveling, as the English seemed to have a thing against people showing affection for each other in public, especially two men. The last time they had attracted unwanted attention, young Master Ciel had to bail them out of trouble. And while neither of them was happy about being called an idiot, Agni understood the reasoning behind it. Besides, having experienced an Indian jail, he had no intention of ending up in an English one.

"That's true."

"Yes, now let's hurry home. I'll make us some tea when we get there."

They began walking home.

"And can we have some of those scones you made with jam?" Soma asked.

"If you would like that, my prince, I'll warm them a bit in the oven while I make the tea"

"I'd like that very much, Agni."

"So would I, my prince."

They exchanged glances, Soma's bright smile warming Agni's heart as it was a smile he reserved for him alone. Even if they had to be as guarded here with their affections as they had been in the palace, it was still much better than being back home in the palace. No one gossiped about them, spreading lies and false rumors, their benefactors, instead, turning a blind eye to it as long as they kept it private. And despite Soma's occasional mooning over Miss Elizabeth and foolishness concerning Master Ciel, Agni had the feeling he was first in the prince's heart just as Soma was first in his.

Soma took Agni's hand, giving it a quick gentle squeeze. It was still cold, but the warmth Agni felt in his brief touch made him think of those lazy days spent in the peacock pavilion, getting to know one another as their friendship took root like the radhachura trees that overran the forgotten garden where the pavilion stood. And when Soma smiled again, that special smile reserved just for him, Agni knew everything they had gone through so far was worth it. Their friendship, somewhere along the way, becoming love…


	12. Chapter 12: Whiling Away a Rainy Afterno

Title: Whiling Away a Rainy Afternoon

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Soma/Agni

Prompt: Amnesty in January: Table 30, # 5: Picture of people running on the beach, showing mostly their feet and legs

Words: 572

Rating: PG

Warnings: none

Summary: Talk of the beach chases away the rainy day blues…

Author's note: Special thanks to my beta, Jen, for all her help!

Author's note 2: Lord Surya is the Hindu god of the sun

888

Soma sat in the townhouse's window seat, forlornly looking at the rain. He sighed for the umpteenth time. He hated what he called the English monsoons, with their dampness and chill, and now that the brief summer was here, he longed to see Lord Surya's face again. Since it had rained nearly all week, he despaired of ever seeing the sun again.

Agni entered the front parlor, carrying a tray with a pot of tea on it and a plateful of Soma's favorite cookies. He hated seeing his beloved so miserable and had been plying him with his favorite treats to no avail. Agni hoped today's pot of chai and English shortbread cookies would do the trick and lift Soma's spirits. "My prince?" he said softly as he approached.

Soma, who had seen him approach in the window's reflection, turned to face him. "I hate these stupid English monsoons."

"I know you do, my prince, and I thought perhaps you might enjoy a cup of chai and some shortbread biscuits."

Soma smiled wanly at him. "Thank you, Agni, but what I'd really like is to go to the beach again. Even if we had to wear those funny scratchy outfits, it was still fun. A pity the water isn't as warm as back home, but it's not that bad." He took the proffered cup of tea, taking a sip, before reaching for a cookie.

"Aaah…" Agni said, "We used to have a lot of fun playing on the beach back in India, eh?"

"Yes! And when we'd get tired of playing in the water, we'd run along the shore and look for girls," Soma chuckled.

"I think it was more like looking for a_ particular _girl," Agni replied, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Yeah…" Soma laughed. "Too bad Meena always hid in the tents with them, they all missed so much! None of my poor sisters knows how to swim."

"It's not seemly for them to do so, my prince, besides, how can they swim while wearing a sari?"

"That's true…" Soma sipped his chai. "It's bad enough wearing a dhoti; I liked it much better when we would just swim wearing our skin."

"Me too, which is why I'm glad we found that old pond, tucked away in one of the old gardens."

"Yeah…"

"Feeling better now, my prince?" Agni smiled.

"Yes! Thank you, Agni." Soma smiled impishly at him. "I think I would like to nap now and dream of those days, when the sun was warm on our skin." He finished his chai.

"Indeed."

"Would you like to join me, Agni?" Soma set his empty teacup down.

"I'd like that very much, my prince."

"Good! Perhaps we could do like we used and pretend we're sharing a tent in the desert, you remember, when the monsoons got to be too much and we were bored and tired of being stuck inside the palace all day long." The prince stood and walked past his beloved towards the doorway leading out of the front parlor.

"Or perhaps we could pretend we're at the beach, my prince."

Soma paused. Turning around, he smiled. "That sounds like fun, Agni."

"I'll draw us a bath-"

"And we can pretend we're playing in the sea," Soma finished for him. "Let's do it, Agni!"

"As you desire, so shall it be, my prince."

"Come!" Soma said as he left the parlor, Agni following close behind him…


	13. Chapter 13: Sharing Kama

Title: Sharing Kama

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Soma/Agni

Prompt: Amnesty in January: If you were Challenge/ #4: If you were a river I would swim you & Delicate, bonus prompt: resolution

Words: 300

Rating: PG

Warnings: none

Summary: There are other ways to share kama, besides sex…

Author's note: Special thanks to my beta, Jen, for all her help!

Author's note 2: Written for both 5 Prompts & Fanfic Bake-off

888

"If you were a river, my prince, I would swim you…"Agni murmured, his voice low and husky. "I would even happily drown myself in you." Taking Soma's hand from where it rested on his chest, as they snuggled together, he kissed his fingers.

"Agni…" Soma breathed. A delicate blush stained his cheeks as he shifted away from his beloved to lie on his back.

Agni rolled onto to his side, his head propped up on his upturned palm. "It's true, my prince, without you, I'd be nothing…" He reached over, cupping Soma's cheek. Gently rubbing the pad of his thumb over Soma's lips, the prince kissed it.

"Do you want to share kama with me again?" Soma took the tip of his beloved's thumb in his mouth, caressing it with his tongue until Agni moaned softly.

"I always want to share kama with you, my prince."

"And I always want to share kama with you too, Agni…"

"But I don't want to hurt you, my prince…"

Soma looked away. "I know." He had resolved to do it despite the pain, as he loved the physical closeness. More importantly, he loved Agni and he was beginning to realize there was more to love than selfish desire.

"But there are ways to share kama that don't hurt, that can be just as pleasurable." Agni trailed his hand down Soma's side to rest on the prince's hip. He lightly brushed his fingertips against the firm flesh, prompting Soma to roll onto his side, facing him.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, my prince, we can move against each other, or take turns stroking each other… or we can lie here and listen to our hearts beating while we drift off to sleep."

"I'd like that, Agni…"

"So would I…"

They kissed.

"Sleep well, my beloved…"

"You too…"


	14. Chapter 14: Soma's little Zoo

Title: Soma's little Zoo

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Soma/Agni

Prompt: Amnesty in January: VRD challenge: yellow; the song of a canary

Words: 780

Rating: PG

Warnings: none

Summary: Soma has a passion for menageries…

Author's note: Special thanks to my beta, Jen, for all her help!

Author's note 2: Lord Surya is the Hindu god of the sun and Lord Indra is the Hindu god of War, Storms, and Rainfall. He is also the lord of heaven and king of the gods.

888

They strolled through the marketplace, buying what they needed from the various vendors, who were hawking their wares. On the way home, they happened to pass by the bird-seller's shop; a small shop where the market stalls gave way to actual buildings. Soma paused to look at the rows of cages in the window.

"Let's go inside, Agni," he said.

"Okay, my prince, but we cannot stay too long as it looks like rain."

Soma made a little sound of annoyance. "It always looks like rain here."

"I know, and I also know that sometimes Lord Surya does chase away the clouds, but there have also been times when Lord Indra has sent rain."

The prince sighed. "Fine," he said as he opened the door and stepped inside, Agni following close on his heels.

Inside the shop was a loud cacophony of bird calls and Soma felt a tiny pang of homesickness for India. The birds reminded him of all the times he had gone hunting with his father and brothers through the jungles and marshes near the palace. One song in particular drew the prince in. It was the song of several canaries. They were in the back of the shop in small cages, row upon row stacked on top of each other.

"How beautiful they sing! Listen, Agni!" Soma smiled.

"They're very nice, my prince."

"Let's get one!"

"I don't know, my prince…"

"We kept birds in the palace; my sister even had one that even talked."

"I remember him, my prince. He was a very clever bird." Agni smiled. "And the birds in the palace also had their own servants to look after them," he pointed out.

"Oh… but how hard can it be to look after them?"

"I don't know, my prince."

"The bird-seller is here by himself and he looks after all these birds…" Soma waved his hand, startling the canaries. "Sorry little birds. Agni, maybe we should ask him how to do it. Just look at them, they're so beautiful, all yellowy little things, and their song is so pretty too. Miss Elizabeth would love to come hear them sing and the fish she gave me when I was sick are still alive…" Soma smiled.

Agni nodded. He had the feeling they were not going to leave here without a new addition to their household. Soma seemed to have inherited his father's love of menageries, and he was in his own way starting to build a collection on a small scale with a bowl of fish and now the possible addition of a pair of birds. When the bird-seller informed them that the birds were used by miners to check to see if the mines were safe, with the birds' untimely deaths indicating that particular section was unsafe, Agni was hard pressed to stop Soma from getting more than just a single pair, despite being overjoyed at the prince's show of compassion.

It was not long before they found themselves heading home, with a pair of canaries, a large ornate brass cage that Soma struggled to carry and a bag of seed along with the groceries they had picked up. The prince was in his element, and looking forward to letting his new pets loose in their new home. "Agni?"

"What, my prince?"

"Do you think we could get some peacocks? They'd make great friends for the chickens out back and it would be a nice touch of home." Soma smiled.

"I don't know… the neighbors weren't that happy about the goat you brought home last time, what makes you think they'll like peacocks instead?"

"Peacocks are a lot prettier, and they aren't smelly nor will they eat the shrubbery," Soma chuckled, "or nibble on lacy under-things when they get loose."

Agni laughed. "True, but I don't think so, my prince. Let's content ourselves with these pretty little birds and see what happens."

"Okay," the prince replied as they walked down the path leading to the townhouse. "Besides, the bird-seller had no idea what I was talking about anyway when I asked about the peacocks."

Agni opened the townhouse and they went inside. "A pity…" he said although he did not mean it, shutting the door behind them.

"Yeah… Anyway, let's get our new friends in their new home."

"Let's…" Agni replied. Setting down the groceries in the hall, he followed the prince into the front parlor. Soma has set the cage down on the table in corner. After filling the seed and water cups, and lining the bottom with old newspaper, the canaries were let loose in their new home. Soma spent the rest of day watching them and listening to them sing…


	15. Chapter 15: You Really Do Love Me

Title: You Really Do Love Me

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Soma/Agni

Prompt: Amnesty in January: Love your Fandom #14; picture of 2 hands clasping

Words: 495

Rating: PG

Warnings: none

Summary: Sometimes a simple touch is all you need…

Author's note: Special thanks to my beta, Jen, for all her help!

888

Soma held out his hand and Agni took it. Feeling the warmth of his beloved's touch, he pulled him close, wrapping his arms around the prince's slight form. When Soma looked shyly up at him, Agni leaned in and kissed him chastely, before pulling back, his hands resting lightly on the prince's arms.

"Agni…" Soma said so softly, it was barely a whisper.

"My prince…" he replied just as softly. "Thank you…"

Soma frowned. "For what?"

"For giving me this new life, for being content to remain here far from home, for…" Agni caught his gaze and held it. "For loving me, who used to be so unlovable…"

"Oh…" Soma felt his cheeks heating up. His gaze faltering, he managed to catch his beloved khansama's eye again. "You're welcome… and thank you for loving me too when everyone else found it so hard to do so." Feeling his eyes welling up with tears, Soma looked away and stepped back. He was still hurting over Meena's rejection and her sharp words echoed loudly in his head.

Agni sighed. That was an old wound of the prince's that refused to heal and he was at a loss as to how to chase away the hurt, and Soma finding out Meena's true feelings only added to his feelings of worthlessness. "That was their foolishness, my prince," he said softly, leaving unspoken the true cause of his beloved's distress. "And no one would blame you if you hated them."

Soma shrugged and started to cry.

"But I am glad they were so foolish, for means there's plenty of room in your heart now for me." Cupping Soma's cheeks, he gently wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "And if that's selfish, so be it, it's a selfishness I'm prepared to live with." He leaned in and kissed Soma's forehead, his lips brushing against the prince's teep and the strands of hair that covered it.

"Agni…"

"Yes, my prince?" He stepped back, ready to attend to Soma's needs, wants or desires.

"Do you regret coming here with me?"

Agni frowned as he wondered where that came from. "No, not at all, my prince. Do you regret coming here?"

"No… we've made new friends and a new life here, and one day I'll be a great man."

"To me you already are a great man, my prince."

"I am?"

"In my heart, you are very great, my prince, and more." Agni smiled as he reached out and cupped Soma's cheek. "You're my everything."

"You're my everything too, Agni…" Soma whispered. Closing the distance between them, the prince rested his cheek on his beloved's chest just above his heart. Wrapping his arms around him, and pulling him close, Soma sighed softly when Agni briefly held him. They moved apart, holding each other's arms. Soma caught his beloved's gaze and smiled. When Agni returned it, the prince knew in that instant that he truly loved him and that they would always be together…


End file.
